<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kindred Spirits by MontyPink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481791">Kindred Spirits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyPink/pseuds/MontyPink'>MontyPink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyPink/pseuds/MontyPink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First time meetings are always so special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kindred Spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn’t like the others. What stood out was her beauty, she wasn’t beautiful by toon standards per se, but she was beautiful to him. Her long hair, that warm look in her eyes and of course he wasn’t forgetting her other assets. </p><p>Second, she hung out in a place like this. No one ever hung out in a place like this unless you were a out-of-job-toon or a weasel. </p><p>While she certainly wasn’t the latter, he had a hard time believing she was the former. She was humanoid. A thing that was new and all the rage. A few years ago jobs would be far and in between for a humanoid but these days? Surely there was a market for it and especially for her, who was created to appeal to as many humans as possible. </p><p>She sat alone, not bothering others and not being bothered herself. He could take a guess why. Anything that reminded the usual crowd in the bar of humans would be ignored at best. Even though it wasn’t their fault they were created that way. </p><p>He felt sympathy for those like him. It wasn’t like humans were the most upstanding creatures, taking what they need, severely underpaying and then leaving to rot when the toons were no longer interesting or important. He himself didn’t know that much about humans, he left that job to the Boss who always seemed busy with something and at least seemed to be the most knowledgable. So all his assumptions were based on guesses and what he picked up from their leader if he bothered to listen.  </p><p>His free evenings were spend trying to find someone. On the outside it seemed like he was nothing but a horndog, always looking for someone to bed. On the inside though he just craved validation and intimacy, but that is not something for someone like him. Toons pass on weasels, there were just too much rumors surrounding them. Some true. Most made up. Hell, even most weasels pass on weasels, how’s that for irony. </p><p>So he sat there, looking at her. Knowing they had so much in common. Since the place was barely lit she probably wouldn’t notice him unless he made a move. But she looked peaceful and happy. </p><p>And maybe she was here for that very reason, to be peaceful and happy. Because while he was shunned and mostly attracted dirty looks from humans, she was probably the opposite. Humans would likely gawk at her and reduce her to an object of desire. And that’s how rumors start.. </p><p>Perhaps that’s why she choose this place, one of the few places who didn’t care about baseless rumors and gossip. A place she knew she would be left alone. </p><p>He made a promise to himself, that one night, he would approach her. </p><p>But not tonight, for tonight was a night for kindred spirits, even though he was the only one who knew that. </p><p>And that was something he held onto. That there were more creatures like him, trying to navigate in a world that was so against them, that moments like this, peaceful and quiet, felt like winning the lottery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>